Coincidir
by azulaill
Summary: One Shot Byaruki: una embarazosa coincidencia hará que tanto Rukia como Byakuya deban admitir ciertos sentimientos que siempre habían reprimido. El destino ha conspirado, porque el destino ha querido hacerlos coincidir. Inspirado en el tema Coincidir de Nicho Hinojosa. Es un proyecto de armar una historia completa con canciones, se aceptan sugerencias y peticiones.


One-shot Byaruki inspirado en el tema Coincidir compuesta por Alberto Escobar en la versión de Nicho Hinojosa.

A petición de mi hermana de otra madre Isabel Kuchiki (quién escribe fics preciosos).

**"Gracias por confiar en mí."**

Con especial dedicatoria a Reilla Schiffer y a BellaRukia, que escriben bellísimos fics Byaruki.

* * *

**COINCIDIR.**

"_**Soy vecino de este mundo por un rato,**_

_**hoy coincide que también tu estas aquí **_

_**coincidencias tan extrañas de la vida**_

_**tantos siglos, tantos mundos, **_

_**tanto espacio **__**y coincidir...**__**"**_

* * *

—¡Por favor Rukia!, ¿No me digas que nunca has visto con otros ojos al capitán Kuchiki? — insistía Matsumoto a la teniente de la treceava división

—¡Ay! Matsumoto ¡Que cosas dices! —respondió Rukia escandalizada, escondiendo el rostro detrás de su té.

Yoruichi, Nanao e Isane escuchaban atentas y animadas la conversación en el interior del restaurant al que habían ido a celebrar el ascenso de Rukia como teniente.

Este había sido hacía ya un mes, pero hasta esa fecha habían conseguido una reservación en el exclusivo establecimiento, que se hallaba próximo al sexto escuadrón. Matsumoto había insistido en que era un acontecimiento importante y por eso habían esperado tanto.

El lugar era más bien tradicional no mostraba nada de carteles vistosos ni grandes ventanales. Tenía una entrada gris e impersonal, por dentro era sencillo pero elegante: una pequeña sala flanquea un pasillo en cuyos costados se encuentran espacios divididos por cortinas de bambú, tipo cabinas. Su objetivo es brindar privacidad, algo que Rukia valoró de sobremanera, ya que sería vergonzoso que las oyeran hablando de algo así de estar en un lugar más público.

_¡¿Qué diría Byakuya si la oyera?!_ Y es que, aunque las apreciaba bastante, evitaba lo más posible juntarse con las chicas de la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigami, sobre todo evitaba lo más posible a Matsumoto, ya que siempre la atosigaban con el mismo asunto y ella temía que algún día ellas pudieran descubrir sus secreto.

Pero esta vez tuvo que dar su brazo a torcer.

—No te creo nada, hipócrita. Seguramente hasta lo espías mientras se baña en las aguas termales de la mansión Kuchiki— le acusó Yoruichi.

Rukia iba a responder enérgicamente "¡No es verdad!" pero su subconsciente la traiciono haciéndola tambalear nerviosa y su rostro palideció pues de improviso la inoportuna imagen de un Byakuya desnudo y de espaldas entrando a esas famosas aguas termales invadió su mente.

Pero eso no era producto de su imaginación, si no que una vez, cuando ella se dirigía a tomar un relajante baño, por accidente pudo contemplar en todo su esplendor a Byakuya, así como había venido al mundo.

Ella no tenía idea de que él estaría ahí, fue una extraña y embarazosa "coincidencia".

Afortunadamente él no pudo verla y jamás se enteró de esto. Por supuesto que ella no iba a decirle y mucho menos disculparse, porque sería demasiado vergonzoso hacerlo, sobre todo con alguien como Byakuya.

Sin embargo, ella agradecía poder disfrutar en secreto de esa imagen. Pero ahora la habían descubierto.

—No puede ser, lo has hecho. ¡Rukia eres una pervertida!— le denunció Matsumoto.

—_¿Cómo? _— murmuro ella, pues era incapaz de decir otra cosa.

Rukia enrojeció "Maldición, maldición ¡Que torpe, me han descubierto!", pensó con vergüenza y miedo.

Intento negarlo, pero al final tuvo que confesar la verdad a sus amigas.

Les conto todo con lujo de detalles, lo único que pudo salvar fueron sus sentimientos o eso creyó hasta que…

—¿Segura que no te has enamorado de Byakuya-bo? —insistió Yoruichi.

Las mejillas de Rukia ardieron cual volcán en plena erupción, por alguna extraña razón solo pudo mirar al suelo de tatami sintiéndose cada vez más ruborizada.

Sin duda ese era el día más vergonzoso que hubiese tenido. Ahora sus amigas, poco discretas, sabían su secreto. Ya podía ver los titulares de la mañana siguiente en la edición matutina de La Mariposa Infernal.

"**¡EXTRA!,**

**¡EXTRA!:**

**¡RUKIA KUCHIKI CONFIESA QUE**

**AMA EN SECRETO AL CAPITÁN KUCHIKI!**

**¡EXTRA!,**

**¡EXTRA!"**

Sería el hazme reír de todo el Seireitei y cuando Byakuya se enterara… ¡Oh No! entonces iría a hueco mundo a meter la cabeza en el agujero más profundo. Estaba decidido.

Sintiendo que no podría contener la bomba que iba a explotarle en la cara, fue ella quien exploto con sollozos que alarmaron a sus compañeras, quienes sintiendo una sincera pena por ella juraron y perjuraron por todos los cielos y por los ocho mil dioses que se llevarían su secreto a la tumba.

Rukia se llevó las manos al rostro diciendo entre lloriqueos.

—Es que ustedes no entienden, él…Byakuya… nunca podrá ser… nunca. Nunca jamás—.

Todas guardaron silencio, todas ellas sabían muy bien qué clase de hombre era Byakuya Kuchiki y solo observaron mientras Rukia intentaba recuperar el aliento y la compostura.

—Lo sentimos mucho Rukia—dijo finalmente Matsumoto—Solo bromeábamos, no era nuestra intención agobiarte así…sé lo que es amar a un imposible—.

Rukia miro a su amiga, que bien podía ser como un dolor de muelas insoportable, pero también podía ser bastante comprensiva en ese aspecto.

Finalmente Rukia pudo volver en sí y dijo.

—Nunca entendí que fue lo que viste en Gin, tenía una sonrisa macabra—.

Matsumoto frunció el ceño, las otras palidecieron. Nadie hablaba así del recién fallecido Gin frente a la teniente de la décima división.

—¿Ah sí? Pues yo no alcanzo a entender que es lo que le ves a un viudo amargado y arrogante como Byakuya—.

Rukia soltó una carcajada, que secundaron las demás.

—Yo tampoco puedo entenderlo, supongo que así es el amor— concluyo Rukia.

Los ánimos se calmaron, y continuaron su comida de media tarde hablando de temas no menos importantes como: lo aburrido del negro en los uniformes shinigami y lo molesto que era que Yumichika acaparara el salón de belleza del Seireitei.

Cuando terminaron, aún debían volver a sus respectivas divisiones, excepto Yoruichi, ella vagabundería por ahí con su forma de gato, como siempre era su costumbre.

Al pedir la cuenta les informaron que ya ha sido saldada. ¿Por quién? preguntaron todas al unísono.

—Por el caballero de la cabina contigua— informo la dependienta del lugar.

A Rukia casi le da un infarto cuando de la otra habitación escucho la voz de Byakuya agradeciendo el servicio. Nada en su vida la había asustado tanto. Sentía que el corazón le saldría disparado por la garganta y que lo vomitaría sin remedio en la mesa.

El mismo Byakuya la había escuchado decir todas esas cosas, que ella hubiera preferido morir antes de que cualquiera lo supiera, sobre todo él.

Todas guardaron un silencio sepulcral, el ambiente se tornó pesado y tenso.

"_¿Qué demonios hacia él aquí?",_ fue lo que atinó a pensar. Se quedó petrificada, cuando la imponente figura de Byakuya salió de su cabina y camino por el pasillo. Se detuvo un momento al pasar delante de la cabina donde se hallaban Rukia y las chicas.

Rukia estaba atónita y su corazón dejo de latir durante un interminable y terrible segundo.

Solo una cosa podía pensar y era que inevitablemente Byakuya había oído cada detalle de su conversación durante todo ese tiempo. Sintió la mirada intensa y firme de Byakuya sobre ella, pero ella estaba casi catatónica, respirando apenas.

—Que tengas buena tarde…Rukia— la voz de Byakuya sonó fría y ausente. Fue como un gélido viento corriendo hacia ella, que confirmaba sin lugar a dudas que Byakuya lo había oído todo.

Todas quedaron estupefactas y miraron a Rukia con lastima.

_¡Esto no está pasando! ¡Esto no está pasando!_ Se repetía una y otra vez como si estuviera en una desagradable pesadilla, la peor de todas.

"_¿Por qué él...?"_, pensó horrorizada Rukia.

"**De todas las personas que pudieron oír su terrible confesión, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente él…? tantos siglos, tantos mundos, tanto espacio****y coincidir de esta trágica manera..."**

Cuando él se hubo marchado Rukia se levantó de golpe de su asiento, como si la hubiera impulsado un cohete y comenzó a gritar histérica:

_¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡NO PODER SER! ¡ÉL ESCUCHO TODO… TODO LO QUE DIJE! ¡NO PUEDE SER!_

Sin poder hacer nada más por su amiga, las chicas intentaron calmar sus nervios diciendo que quizás él no oyó nada. Pero era inútil, ella se sentía como verdadera idiota.

La dependienta del lugar les rebatió diciendo que estuvieron haciendo mucho escándalo y que por nada del mundo las admitiría de nuevo en su establecimiento. Eso la hizo sentirse aún peor.

"_¿Por qué? de todos los lugares para comer en el seireitei, de todas las cosas que le pudo escuchar decir, ¿Por qué tuvieron que coincidir de esta forma?"_, se reprochaba así misma con angustia.

Todas partieron rumbo a sus respectivas divisiones incluida Rukia, sumergida en la más profunda vergüenza y desasosiego.

Al llegar a su escuadrón pidió desesperadamente al capitán Ukitake que la enviase a una larga misión al mundo humano. Este se negó, pues todas las misiones ya estaban asignadas.

Él se mostró preocupado, Rukia le contó lo sucedido y él logro sosegarla.

Ukitake siempre había sido muy compresivo y daba acertados consejos. Gracias a ellos Rukia pudo continuar su día y ya casi al final de este estuvo convencida de que quizás con algo se suerte, Byakuya no la oyó.

Durante el resto del día no pudo apartar de su mente la imagen de Byakuya desnudo, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada pero a la vez complacida. Quizás Byakuya, nunca sentiría nada por ella, y no vería nada más en ella que el reflejo de Hisana.

"_Al menos he podido verlo desnudo. Y por supuesto él esta guapísimo"_, pensaba estúpidamente ruborizándose y con eso ella era feliz.

Lo que Ukitake le aconsejo y con mucha razón fue que Byakuya quizás si la oyó, pero que recordara que él era un caballero, antes que nada y que quizás se haría el desentendido para no hacerla sentir mal y que si esto sucedía entonces solo restaba que ella actuara como si nada hubiese pasado.

"Me mantendré en estatus de negación. Niega todo, absolutamente todo." Se decía a sí misma para calmarse.

Mientras tanto continuaba con su trabajo de infinitos reportes que debían ser revisados y aprobados, en su nueva oficina privada, en la que apenas si noto cuando el sol se hubo ocultado. Por si las dudas, planeaba volver tardísimo a la mansión Kuchiki, con suerte podría evitarlo indefinidamente.

Su cabeza intentaba concentrarse en su tarea pero se distraía fácilmente con pensamientos acerca de Byakuya, sobre todo esa única vez que lo vio en las aguas termales…

**_No tenía mucho que aconteció. _**

**_Por esas fechas Ukitake le había informado de su nombramiento y ella estaba muy nerviosa. Fue decisión suya ir a esas relajantes aguas termales para reconfortarse y ver si lograba liberar tensión. _**

**_Decisión que paradójicamente no lamentó nunca haber tomado._**

**_Ese día llego más temprano a la mansión, antes de que empezara el atardecer._**

**_No esperaba que hubiese nadie ese día, precisamente ella sabía muy bien que a esa hora no es usual que haya alguien ahí. Mucho menos Byakuya, quien siempre llegaba puntual para la cena._**

**_Ella se encamino hacía ese lugar que se ubicaba en lo más secreto de las profundidades de la inmensa mansión, estaba tapizado de árboles: pinos, cipreses, abetos y demás especies de coníferas. Cualquiera que lo viera, pensaría estar en un inmenso bosque en vez de dentro de una mansión._**

**_Las aguas termales, igualmente, se hallaban rodeadas de esta vegetación, se puede sentir un aroma delicioso y refrescante del aire puro, combinado con el vapor del agua tibia y cristalina. Se dice que la mansión fue construida en ese lugar, específicamente por esas aguas termales._**

**_Pero al estar próxima a llegar cuando dio vuelta por una pequeña colina cubierta de árboles, hacia donde se desciende a las aguas a través de una escalera de piedras, paro en seco al ver a Byakuya quien al parecer había tenido la misma idea que ella, pero que llego antes. _**

**_Estaba como cincuenta metros debajo de espaldas y aún vestido, pero no como shinigami si no con algo más informal en tono azul marino, seguramente acabada de llegar._**

**_Rukia se sintió decepcionada y para nada cruzo por su mente ponerse a espiar. Iba a dar vuelta para retirarse cuando… _**

**_¡Ahí delante de sus narices Byakuya se desprendió de sus ropas¡ _**

**_Ella quedo atónita e impactada, como si le hubiese caído un rayo encima. _**

**_Vio sus espaldas anchas, su escultural torso... tenía un cuerpo de atleta secretamente peligroso bajo su severo uniforme shinigami. La luz dorada y apacible de la tarde le sentaba muy bien, y le pareció que estaba ante una escultura hecha de oro. Esa luz, el vapor de las aguas lo rodeaban dándole cierto aire irreal. _**

**_Era irreal —ridículamente irreal— aquella situación. _**

**_Pudo sentir como su temperatura subía más que la de las aguas termales y su cara se ponía del color del tinte carmín._**

**_Quizás Byakuya sintió su presencia porque él volteó, pero Rukia pudo anticiparse a su mirada y se aventó al suelo lo más rápido que pudo hundiendo la cara en el pasto y a través del césped pudo ver que estaba a salvo pues Byakuya entro en las aguas termales, al parecer no la había visto. Por si las dudas ella regreso a gatas hasta que estuvo segura que ya no podría ser vista y se dirigió a su habitación sintiendo que la cara le ardía y el corazón le iba a estallar._**

Era raro tener esa nueva imagen de Byakuya en la mente, Rukia siempre lo vio como un ser lejano, inexpugnable y temible. Nunca entendió muy bien porque ese hombre la había escogido para unirse como su hermana a su noble familia, cuando le dijeron que era por el parecido físico con la difunta esposa, no pudo evitar pensar que quizás él intentaría seducirla.

Se equivocó y de qué manera, él no solo no intento nada con ella, si no que la trataba con la más cruel indiferencia.

Eran unos completos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo y no dejaron de serlo durante más de cuarenta años. Aun así ella llego a admirarlo ¿Cómo si no? su Señor Hermano era un respetado capitán del Gotei 13, un guerrero distinguido por el honor, líder del clan más noble y aunque se sentía avergonzada por ello, debía admitir que era extremadamente atractivo.

Pero también le era inaccesible, impenetrable, incomprensible y por más que ella quiso descifrarlo nunca pudo hacerlo y eso la llenaba de pavor.

Si los ojos son el reflejo del alma, para Rukia la mirada de Byakuya era una cerradura doblemente reforzada.

Él quizás nunca se dio cuenta que condeno a Rukia a la misma soledad a la que él se sometió por voluntad desde la muerte de su esposa y Rukia no fue consciente de ello hasta mucho después.

Siempre lo miraba con admiración y reverencia, él era lo más cercano que tenía a una familia.

Antes estaba Renji, con quien siempre tuvo un lazo especial y puro, pero no desde que fue admitida en la familia Kuchiki. Desde ese momento Byakuya se convirtió en todo su mundo y como un viento helado la sumió para siempre en el eterno invierno de la indiferencia.

Y desde ese lugar surgió un sentimiento prohibido y no correspondido.

Porque aunque ella nunca lo dijo, siempre fue consciente de la verdad: Ella siempre amó a Byakuya.

Lo amó de pronto casi al mirarlo en aquella reunión cuando le dieron la oferta de su vida para unirse al noble clan, sin imaginar que desde antes de conocerlo ya estaba sellado su destino.

Pero le fue imposible resistirse a él, se sintió avasallada por su imponente presencia. No medito en ello, hasta que fue muy tarde y miro su propio reflejo en su mirada gris y eso le gusto, la hizo enloquecer como un hechizo de ojos grises.

Fueron tortuosas décadas intentando suprimir aquel sentimiento, finalmente comprendió que solo era algo que debía dejar ir, así como se deja ir la inocencia de la niñez, ella se deshizo de esos sentimientos, o eso pensó.

No es que le fuera muy difícil, Byakuya seguía como siempre con su terca y fría indiferencia, tan lejano, ya fuera por mantener su honor intacto o por evitarse cargos de conciencia. Eso fue lo que la convenció de que era solo ella la que se había enamorado como una estúpida de un hombre inalcanzable.

De esta manera enterró en lo profundo de su ser ese amor pecaminoso, si bien no hubo desaparecido del todo, ya no le impedía seguir con su vida y verlo cada día en la mansión ya no la paralizaba, al menos por un rato.

Después de los penosos eventos ocurridos por la traición de Aizen, y la consecuente guerra de invierno. Su relación con Byakuya tuvo un cambio bastante considerable. ¿No él mismo la salvo más de una vez de las garras de la muerte?

Ahora ya no le era tan lejano, se saludaban en las mañanas antes de partir a sus deberes, o si coincidían por accidenten fuera de la mansión durante el día e incluso llegaron a desayunar o cenar algunas veces. Aunque esas veces ella no sabía que decir y él permanecía siempre sin decir más de lo necesario.

Pero ella sabía muy bien que él confiaba en su criterio respecto a Ichigo, en su capacidad como shinigami incluso se llegó a sentirse feliz, porque él día de su nombramiento como teniente él manifestó abiertamente que ella era un orgullo para la familia Kuchiki.

Pero en lo profundo de su ser, le dolía saber que él nunca la amaría, que le daba lo mismo haber oído esa confesión de ella. Sería mucho peor que él se hiciera de la vista gorda, y que fingiera no haber escuchado nada. En el mejor de los casos lo único que ella podía esperar de él era una severa advertencia por hablar de su vida privada con sus amigas, seguramente él se molestaría con ella por contarle a medio mundo que lo vio bañarse desnudo por accidente.

Su mente iba y venía de los reportes a sus pensamientos incoherentes hasta que notó que ya casi no había luz natural en la habitación. Como no pensaba marcharse aún, se dispuso a levantarse para encender la luz de la habitación.

Se detuvo en seco y se quedó completamente congelada, ante la mirada intensa y penetrante de Byakuya, que la observaba fijamente desde el umbral de la puerta. ¿Desde cuándo estaba él ahí?, ella no lo sintió llegar.

Estaba oscuro pero aun así, podía percibir esos ojos grises que la examinaban penetrantes como fuego.

Ella contuvo la respiración, era incapaz de pronunciar nada y su corazón era como mil panales de abeja, más que latir, zumbaba incontrolablemente.

—¿Puedo pasar? —le cuestiono él después de algunos segundos de incomodo silencio.

Ella asintió, incapaz de hacer nada más.

Igual que un viento frío, penetrando por la puerta, entro a la elegante y nueva oficina de Rukia, como si tuviera todo el derecho de estar allí, cerrando la puerta tras él. Rukia se aterro cuando lo vio poner el seguro.

De pronto cayo en la cuenta de que estaba encerrada y… a solas con Byakuya.

Él tenía siempre esa expresión indescifrable del rostro, se veía sereno y calmado. Pero Rukia sabía a qué había ido a buscarla.

Tenía dos opciones a escoger: Ofrecer disculpas o la negación.

Respirar el mismo aire que Byakuya siempre la descontrolaba y bajo esa situación un excitante escalofrío se apodero de ella.

El silencio era tal que podía escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón, se llevó la mano derecha al pecho intentado calmarse pero era inútil. Odiaba que Byakuya tuviera esa influencia sobre ella, tan solo bastaba su proximidad para estremecerla.

"_Niégalo todo. Aquí no ha pasado nada."_ se decía ella mentalmente.

Hacía ya algún tiempo que Byakuya había cambiado su indumentaria. Esa nueva apariencia que la hacía sentir "electricidad" cada vez que lo veía, con su nuevo haori de cuello alto y su nuevo corte, solo habían logrado volverlo más irresistible a Rukia

Rukia no podía entender cómo era posible que él haya podido dejar atrás lo más simbólico de un noble Kuchiki, como lo es la bufanda y que hubiese cambiado su peinado con ese corte que le daba cierto aíre juvenil pero sin perder ese toque de la experiencia. Ella prefirió no mirarlo, no podría.

Él seguía sosteniéndole la mirada y Rukia se sentía cada vez más y más nerviosa.

Planeaba seguir su plan de fingir amnesia o en todo caso le diría que había bebido de más. Pero entonces al mirarlo recordó que Byakuya era la personificación del orgullo y la disciplina, un auténtico modelo shinigami, honorable y de reputación intachable.

Rukia sabía muy bien que él no toleraría una actitud tan reprobable en ella.

Sería abominable ante sus ojos si ella, una Kuchiki, no fuera franca y honorable con él. Ella misma se detestaría toda la vida si no lo fuese.

Había llegado la hora, era inútil negar la verdad o fingir que nada había pasado. Inevitablemente Byakuya le había escuchado fuerte y claro esa tarde y por eso estaba ahí.

Su gesto severo y ceño fruncido no le ayudaban a sentirse mejor, aun así ella sentía que no podía resistir su mirar insondable.

Ya había tomado una decisión. Con la fortaleza que siempre la caracterizo, forjada a base de sufrimiento en el rukon, Rukia acepto su destinó y las consecuencias. Fuera lo que fuera que le esperara después de eso, la paz del cielo o las llamas del infierno ella se disculparía y le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Y con esta determinación en mente, aspiro aire profundo al tiempo que cerró los ojos y sintió como su corazón se tranquilizaba y toda ella también.

Salió de su escritorio y se paró justo frente a él con decisión, Byakuya seguía mirándole expectante.

Justo cuando ella se dispuso a hablar él la detuvo en seco con un ademán de su mano.

—Permíteme hablar primero Rukia— dijo calmadamente, y no parecía darle otra opción.

Ella iba a replicar cuando inesperadamente él se inclinó en un ángulo de 90 grados ante ella manteniéndose en píe y dijo…

—He cometido un error reprobable e imperdonable, al no tener cuidado y permitir que por un descuido mío te hayas visto en la penosa situación de verme desnudo. Fue mi culpa, ofendí tu vista y mi avergüenzo de mi comportamiento. Necesito que me perdones, te juro por mi honor que no volverá a pasar. —

Rukia quedo pasmada, ella conocía muy bien esa postura.

Saikeirei: es para pedir disculpas por una ofensa mayor de índole moral, Byakuya seguía inclinado ante Rukia, al parecer hasta que ella diera una respuesta.

_Estupendo. Bueno debería haberlo sabido_, pensó ella.

En ese momento Rukia se dio cuenta de que su honor iba más allá y que él era un hombre cabal, un caballero honorable.

Pero se suscitaba la pregunta: ¿Estaría Rukia a la altura del honor de Byakuya? ¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta?

Tenía un consejo de ancianos insufrible, problemas con la preponderancia del clan Kuchiki en la Sociedad de Almas, su irrazonable temor de que el líder muriera sin dejar heredero y muchas otras minucias más que a él no le parecían tan relevantes.

No es que no le importara la suerte de su clan, sabía perfectamente cuál era su papel y no pretendía eludirlo, pero por ahora era más importante que todo volviera a la normalidad y poner las cosas en orden después de la guerra contra Aizen.

Byakuya tenía una sola cosa en mente durante esa reunión con su consejo de ancianos y era en la inesperada confesión de Rukia de esa tarde.

Fue una coincidencia que él escogiera ese lugar para su comida de media tarde antes de su reunión con su consejo de ancianos, casi nunca comía fuera de casa pero hoy tuvo ganas de algo diferente.

Rukia había afirmado a sus amigas que lo amaba y que lo había visto desnudo en las aguas termales. Pero lo importante era que ella, Rukia había dicho que lo amaba. El sonido de esas palabras lo hizo estremecer pero más porque se trataba de Rukia.

Al principio creyó oír mal y a pesar de que no pretendía seguir escuchando era inevitable no hacerlo, así que siguió escuchando. Fue quizás la noticia más impactante que hubo recibido en mucho tiempo, una revelación que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre. Porque después de eso ya nada sería igual.

Él había pensado en ese momento esperar a que ellas se marchasen para que Rukia nunca supiera que la había escuchado, pero al parecer ellas no planeaban irse muy pronto y él debía llegar puntual a su reunión con su consejo de ancianos. Hasta preguntó a la dependienta del lugar si había una salida trasera, pero no fue así. No tuvo otra opción, después afrontaría las consecuencias.

Cuando le deseó buenas tardes a Rukia y a las chicas quiso bromear un poco. Las había visto tan relajadas y divertidas con la situación que decidió unirse e interpretar su papel de tipo estricto y severo haciéndoles notar que las había oído y que estaba muy muy molesto, hasta le pidió a la dependienta que les dijera que habían hecho mucho escándalo.

Quizás se asustarían un poco al principio, sobre todo Rukia pero luego se reirían de la situación, después de todo solo era un poco de su usual humor negro Kuchiki. Además le parecía justo hacerla sufrir un poco por andar contando a esas viejas chismosas su vida privada.

—_Hemos decido que ya va siendo hora de que Usted contraiga nupcias…— dijo una de las ancianas en tono exageradamente severo e irrespetuoso._

Escuchar la palabra "nupcias" lo hizo volver a la realidad de golpe y sin planearlo la imagen de Rukia sonriéndole le invadió sus pensamientos.

—_Hemos sido lo suficientemente pacientes y comprensivos respecto al asunto pero ya no podemos seguir arriesgando el futuro de nuestro Clan…_

Las palabras de la mujer fueron diluidas por los pensamientos de Byakuya, que sin querer y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, empezó a cavilar imaginándose despertar cada mañana a lado de Rukia, besándola y presentándola a todos como su futura esposa.

La deseo desde el primer instante que la vio, en ese momento tuvo que contener el aliento, su cuerpo tambaleo debido a un repentino escalofrío de sorpresa y excitación. No tenía nada que ver el hecho de que fuera la "desaparecida hermana idéntica" de su difunta esposa. No, definitivamente no fue eso. Lo supo al segundo siguiente,

"Había algo en ella…algo distinto y refrescante, algo que Hisana nunca tuvo. Una fuerza, vitalidad, alegría y cierta aura melancólica.

Definitivamente esa no era Hisana. Era cierto que eran como dos gotas de agua, porque no hay nada que se parezca más a una gota de agua que otra gota de agua y a la vez son universos completamente diferentes entre sí.

Tenía ante sí a la mujer más enigmática, nunca había sentido esa excitación y las ganas de hacer suya a una mujer hasta que la conoció a ella. Excitación que después de tantos años solo se intensifico. Pero no era correcto, no era digno de un hombre cabal tener esos sentimientos, así que renuncio a ella y debido a eso Rukia sufrió.

Ahora aunque ya no sentía limitaciones morales por desear a Rukia de esa forma, se sentía culpable.

La había hecho sufrir y él no sabía cómo afrontar aquello. Quizás ella lo detestaba por tratarla con indiferencia, por haberle ocultado lo de su hermana Hisana y por haber sido un estúpido al insistir en su ejecución.

Por supuesto que ella lo odiaba, él mismo se odiaba por haber atentado contra la vida de la mujer que amó en secreto durante tanto tiempo. Rukia era para él como la luna, estaba fuera de su alcance, tan lejos en la inmensidad y no esperaba nunca poderla alcanzar.

Y de todas formas, también temió que si se lo decía, ella supondría que era él quien estaba proyectando sus sentimientos por Hisana y lo que menos quería hacer era atormentarla con cosas que solo le atañen a él.

Además estaba Ichigo Kurosaki, que por una coincidencia inexplicable era idéntico a Kaien Shiba ¿Cómo podría él competir con algo así?

_Tan solo…siempre estuvo solo. Se suponía que tenía que ser siempre así. Siempre solo…_

Eso es lo que él siempre supuso, pero ahora le caía como bomba esa noticia y no podía estar más que aliviado.

Pero si no dio el primer paso no fue debido por lo que fueran a decir, ya fuera su clan, las otras familias nobles, ni siquiera por que legalmente eran hermanos; nunca la vio de esa forma y nunca la trato como tal.

Él nunca se atrevió a nada debido a que simplemente no estaba seguro de lo que ella sentía por él.

Pero ahora que lo sabía no había nada que los detuviera.

Él se dio cuenta de que su amor debía realizarse.

La reunión termino hora y media después, los ancianos de su consejo se retiraron, no sin antes hacerle ver la suma importancia de un enlace nupcial.

Ya había anochecido, esperaba que Rukia ya estuviera en la mansión pero le informaron que aún no había vuelto. Byakuya decidió no preocuparse de más, posiblemente estaría con Renji o en una de las reuniones sorpresa de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami.

Entro a sus habitaciones pero no a dormir, si no a terminar algunos documentos pendientes de su escuadrón.

Cuando avanzo el tiempo, sintió el peso del cansancio. Reviso la hora. Ya era muy tarde y Rukia seguía sin volver.

Se preguntó porque aún no aparecía. Más tarde hablaría con Ukitake para pedirle que sus actividades como teniente en su escuadrón no la hicieran llegar muy tarde a casa.

Entonces recordó que ella menciono haberlo visto desnudo y pensó que quizás ella estaba avergonzada y por eso no se atrevía a pisar de nuevo la mansión Kuchiki.

Estuvo tan emocionado todo este tiempo por pensar una forma adecuada de declarase a Rukia que no recordó ese ínfimo detalle. Quizás ella estaba muerta de vergüenza y él haciendo planes de boda.

Cuando vio que no volvía lo supo. Era él quien debía ir a buscarla.

Pero cuando entro a la oficina de Rukia permaneció un momento contemplándola, entonces la duda lo invadió: él estaba ahí dispuesto a abrirle su corazón y ¿Qué tal si había escuchado mal? ¿Qué tal si Rukia solo siguió la corriente de las otras chicas? ¿Acaso no estaban bromeando y hasta él mismo quiso bromear con ellas? ¿Quizás solo fue víctima de una trágica coincidencia de la vida?

Debía estar seguro.

La pondría a prueba, si le daba más importancia a su vergüenza por haberle visto desnudo o peor si negaba todo.

Ella levantó la vista, la vio temblar. No planeaba asustarla así. Se percató de que su broma fue fallida, Rukia se veía aterrada. Quizás su humor es demasiado negro.

Pero de pronto ella cambió su actitud, la vio concentrarse y como la determinación se dibujó en su mirada.

En un milisegundo vio a Rukia pasar del terror a la calma mortal. Sin duda ella era la mujer más valiente que nunca conoció.

Decidió darle una pista…

—He cometido un error reprobable e imperdonable, al no tener cuidado y permitir que por un descuido mío te hayas visto en la penosa situación de verme desnudo. Fue mi culpa, ofendí tu vista y me avergüenzo de mi comportamiento. Necesito que me perdones, te juro por mi honor que no volverá a pasar. —

Con eso ella descartaría el incidente de las aguas termales que a él no podía importarle menos, sobre todo porque siempre supo que ella lo había visto de esta forma, ese día noto su agitado reiatsu huyendo de las aguas termales, además a él ya le había tocado verla así más de una vez, por accidente también (obviamente) se disculparía por eso más tarde.

Permaneció inclinado ante ella esperando su respuesta, su corazón más que temblar le martillaba el pecho, sería atroz una respuesta equivocada y solo podía pensar…

"_Por favor Rukia, dilo. Di que me amas y si lo haces seré tuyo para siempre.", _suplico mentalmente.

Espero y espero más de treinta segundos o quizás hasta un minuto completo en esa posición inclinada. Aguardando la respuesta de Rukia pero esta nunca llego. Finalmente se enderezo y permaneció en pie, silencioso ante ella, seguía esperando a que ella dijera algo, lo que fuera pero ella permaneció en silencio.

Toda su resolución se disolvió en un segundo ante la impresión del acto honorable de Byakuya, y ahora no sabía que más hacer. Permaneció silenciosa frente a Byakuya indecisa y asustada hasta que él se irguió y fue extraño en ese momento ver en sus ojos grises una mezcla de terror y decepción.

Al parecer su mirada intensamente buscaba algo en ella, algo que no encontró. El silenció del lugar era atroz y penetraba en ellos, enfrentándolos y derrotándolos irremediablemente. Estaban vencidos.

El dio media vuelta, no supo cómo pudo mantener una digna apariencia a pesar de que su corazón había sido destrozado por Rukia en esa oficina. Comprendió que, no podía permanecer un minuto más en aquella habitación. Necesitaba estar solo. Para lamentarse en su soledad. Abrió la puerta y salió.

_¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?,_ meditó un momento Rukia.

Y entonces comprendió, y el miedo le oprimió el corazón. Ahora sabía.

Salió a toda prisa de su oficina, segundos después que Byakuya pero ya no le hallo.

Y echó a correr, tras Byakuya. Corrió por las ya oscuras avenidas del Seireitei, buscándole pero tampoco lo encontró. Volvió a correr, primero sin saber a dónde, pero después recordó que debía volver a su hogar, a la mansión Kuchiki. Porque siempre fue su hogar, Byakuya se lo había ofrecido como tal, pero ella siempre fue muy tonta para verlo de esa forma. Pero ahora lo sabía.

Corrió y corrió rumbo a su hogar, rumbo a Byakuya y a sus brazos.

"_Él la amaba ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de ello antes?"_

El shumpo le permitió llegar a toda prisa, justo cuando él estaba por entrar a su habitación.

—¡Qué tonta he sido! —musito Rukia con amargura—. Perdóname Byakuya, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de que me amabas y perdóname también porque yo…

Y Byakuya la atrajo hacía sí con desesperación y la beso en la boca delicada y dulcemente.

Rukia se aferró a él y le devolvió el beso. Allí donde entraban en contacto se disolvían el uno con el otro. Luego la sintió estremecerse en sus brazos y ambos estuvieron perdidos.

— No sabes cómo he soñado con el día en que me mires y me hables con pasión**.** —susurro él jadeante al oído de Rukia.

Para después besar su cuello y luego el hombro.

Añadió a estas palabras acciones y miradas que indicaban la impaciencia de su amor. No era menor la de Rukia cuyos ojos despedían el fuego que la devoraba.

Y sin poder contenerse más, con un impaciente abrazo la arrastró consigo hacia la penumbra de su propia habitación, desde donde Rukia soltó un grito de pasión que inundo cada rincón de la mansión Kuchiki.

* * *

Sé lo que están pensando "_¡¿Cómo se atreve esta ingrata a publicar esto, después de meses sin actualizar su fic?!_"

Sé que no tengo excusa, solo diré que mi vida es complicada y la inspiración no estaba de mi parte.

Espero que les haya gustado y les prometo que ya pronto actualizare mi fic.


End file.
